just turn around and give me a hug
by smile in this wonderland
Summary: "Five years ago, one girl wore a true smile as she got ready for what should've been an amazing four year journey. By the end of the day, she's wearing a fake smile and her confidence is gone." / or, the story of how Dylan's smile becomes faker and faker each year of high school until one special boy changes it all.


**disclaimer| **don't own clique characters or song quote

**an| **so this is my oneshot for the exchange on my forum (atmospheres-valentines day exchange}. thank you joy for reminding me to write mine.

**pairing| **dylanplovert

**song lyric| **"And everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly" -Everytime We Touch, Cascada

**note| **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS

* * *

**just turn around and give me a hug**

_"And everytime we touch __I get this feeling, a__nd everytime we kiss, __I swear I could fly"_

On the first day of high school, Dylan Marvil is confident in her outfit. She wears a lime green crop top, a black skater skirt, and white high top Converse. Her red hair is straight down her back and her green eyes sparkle with her makeup.

It all changes when she steps into the Range Rover and the PC (minus Claire, who has moved back to Florida when her parents get a huge job offer) disapproves of her outfit.

_What are you wearing? Have you not heard of name brands or something? _comes from Massie's mouth the second Dylan looks up.

_Can you please hide that strip of skin? Dylan, you're pretty, but not pretty enough to show your baby fat and get away with it. _comes from Kristen Gregory.

_Dylan, what is with the skater skirt? It shows your thunder thighs. _comes from Alicia Rivera's lips.

Dylan waits for Claire to come in with a _Dylan, you look amazing in that outfit. _But then she remembers that the only nice one (the only friend Dylan had) is in Florida.

Dylan's confidence shatters, and the pieces fall to the ground. It's the first day of freshmen year, and Dylan Marvil wears a fake smile as she watches her friends gush over each other's outfits. She waits for one of them to take back what they'd said previously and say something nice about what she is wearing.

Instead, they give her dirty looks and eye rolls at her hope.

Now, Dylan has lost all confidence and she wears a fake smile.

**_D+C_**

It's the middle of sophomore year, and the boys come in like a hurricane.

Derrick Harrington leads Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, and Dylan's personal favorite, Chris Plovert, into the courtyard. All boys wear smirks on their faces, and Dylan watches the PC quickly primp and make claims. Massie calls Cam, Alicia takes Josh, Kristen demands Kemp, and before Dylan can say Chris Plovert, Massie laughs and says _Dylan, none of those boys would go for you, so you don't even have to make a call._

Now, Dylan could've just left the Pretty Committee fair and square, but like Cady from Mean Girls says: **It's better to be in the Plastics, hating life, then not being in it at all.**

Dylan would rather be in the Pretty Committee and hate it then be out of it.

The boys come over, and Dylan watches Massie cling to Cam's shoulder. Cam looks as if he wants to throttle the brunette. Derrick watches Massie with lust in his eyes, and Dylan knows he's already fallen for her. Alicia and Josh chat in Spanish, and Dylan catches bits and pieces. Kemp and Kristen talk about soccer, and like Dylan, Chris is standing a little ways away from the group.

Chris makes small chat, and for some reason, Dylan wants to avoid him. She doesn't want to fall for someone who won't fall for her. She doesn't want to fall for him if she's not pretty enough for him.

She doesn't catch him mutter

_Just let me see your beautiful_.

_**D+C**_

It's junior year, and Dylan is still wearing a fake smile. Regardless of the fact that Claire Lyons is back and being as friendly to Dylan as ever, Dylan can't get rid of the false smile she has to wear every day.

Dylan knows Chris is drifting away from her, but she doesn't know how to be his friend without falling for him entirely. She knows that if she falls for him, she'll be forced to watch him fall for someone else.

_Dylan, why won't you be my friend? Do you hate me?_

That's what Chris always asks her, whether face to face or on Skype or on Kik. Dylan does her best not to reply, and she tries to ignore his amazing eyes.

The only thing that can make Dylan actually smile is the fact that Claire stood up for Dylan when Massie, Alicia and Kristen were being mean to Dylan. Claire tried her hardest to stand up for Dylan, but in the end, without realizing it, Claire accidentally made it worst.

Dylan doesn't blame her. Dylan blames herself for letting the trio get away with it for 3 years. She let the trio of catty girls break her confidence, shatter her real smile, and tear apart her self-esteem. Dylan is still stuck with the same false smile she wore on the first day of freshmen year and the same one from sophomore year. Dylan is beginning to accept the fact that three girls broke her smile, and now she's stuck with the fake one.

And she now accepts that her fake smile is becoming her real one.

_**D+C**_

It's senior year, and Dylan is still wearing that false smile. She's finally broken away from the PC, but they still taunt her. Claire tries her hardest to make Claire happy again, but Dylan can tell she wants to spend time with Cam, her boyfriend.

Dylan still doesn't blame her. Claire should spend her time with someone that makes her happy, not with someone that makes her basically depressed.

Dylan watches as the remaining Pretty Committee saunter down the hallway. Dylan turns to her locker, hoping to avoid their malicious stares and their raging comments.

She's too unfortunate.

_Ehmagawd, look at this dress_. Massie pinches the fabric for emphasis. _I mean, what is this from? Goodwill?_

Dylan looks down to keep the tears from slipping down her face.

_Ha, look at Dylan about to cry. _Kristen smirks. _Dylan, should I go call your Mommy? She might need to come pick you up from school and take you back to preschool. Where you belong._

Dylan bites her lip, wanting to deal with physical pain then the emotional pain the girls are causing her.

_Dylan, wake up. _Alicia snarls. _You're not pretty, and you're fat. I don't know why you were ever allowed in the Pretty Committee. You completely brought our image down. And, to be honest, you are basically a boy. I mean, burping? Really? And you're fat, ehmagawd, don't even get me started on that._

_You're not pretty._

_You're fat._

_You're a boy._

_You're a crybaby._

These taunts swim around in Dylan's mind. She cries out and begins running through the school, away from the taunts, away from the smirks. She doesn't hear someone calling her name. She doesn't want to hear anything. She just wants to get away from it all.

Dylan sprints out the double doors and bolts down the sidewalk, her tears blinding her vision. Before Dylan can stop to clear her vision, she trips and falls.

The physical pain intrigues her. She stares at her arm, which has a bloody scratch. _I wonder how that would look if I started doing it a lot more_.

_Dylan_.

Dylan ignores the voice, instead letting a smile spread on her face as she touches the scratch. _Yes, it would look a lot more...interesting if I did this myself._

_Dylan Marvil._

Dylan looks up, annoyed by the constant noise.

_What?_ she snaps.

Chris Plovert stands over her, and she looks down again. She still believes that she will fall for him, and she refuses to do that.

_Dylan, what's wrong?_

Chris crouches next to the redhead, and pulls her arm towards him. He looks at the scratch, and glances at Dylan's tearstained face.

_I don't like it when you cry. _He wipes away her tears with his thumb, but more spill over.

_Dylan, what's wrong?_

Dylan looks at him through tear-filled eyes. _Do you know how much I want to love you? I've liked you since you came to this school, but you know what? Massie told me I wouldn't need to pick because I'm an ugly girl. So I didn't pick out loud, but I picked in my mind. I picked you, but I knew you wouldn't fall for me the way I was falling for you. And you know what? I'm still falling for you. And that's not okay, because you won't fall for me, and I don't want to have a broken heart over something that wasn't meant to be in the first place. Chris, I-_

Before Dylan can finish, Chris is breaking her rant with a kiss. A long, passionate kiss. His hands find her cheeks, and they stay there. Dylan holds his hands at her cheeks.

The kiss breaks when they both need air.

_Dylan, I've always loved you. I've always wanted to see you happy, but for some reason you wouldn't let me do that. I thought it was my fault. I thought I'd harmed you or hurt you in any way. Dylan Marvil, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I do._

Dylan smiles.

_Stop._

She gives him a confused look.

_You know that's not your real smile, and I know your real smile is there._

Dylan takes a deep breath, and really, truly smiles. She smiles like she did when she looked in the mirror on the first day of high school. She smiles like she will never smile again.

Dylan feels her real smile come onto her face, and she never wants it to leave.

_**D+C**_

Dylan Marvil hangs onto Chris's arm as they walk back into the school. Her ten seconds of freedom and happiness has now turned back into fear.

_Chris, they're coming this way. Chris, they're going to say mean things to me. _Dylan starts shaking, and she doesn't know how to stop.

Chris grabs her hands and quickly kisses her on the lips, and suddenly she stops shaking, and stops worrying about three girls who are walking towards her. Momentarily.

_Hey, what do you know, Dylan Marvil can actually hang onto a guy. _Massie taunts.

_I bet she had to pay him to show off for her. _Kristen smirks.

_I'm surprised he even took her offer into consideration. _Alicia cackles.

Dylan breaks even more with each sentence (who knew she could still break). Now, Dylan has nothing. No confidence, no smile, no feelings. Finally, Dylan has broken completely. Now Dylan can't remember those ten seconds of freedom and happiness when she kissed Chris. Now Dylan has no feelings.

She zones in and out, sometimes hearing Chris defending her, then Massie and the girls taunting her. At some point, Dylan thinks Claire comes in with Cam and starts arguing. Eventually, Dylan turns around and just begins walking away. For the second time that day.

Chris grabs her arm again.

Dylan struggles to get away. She screams and pulls and punches. But Chris stills hangs on, and she finally stops when he pulls her into a hug, where she let's her tears she's been holding since freshmen year spill.

When Dylan pulls away, she knows she looks like crap. She doesn't want Chris to see her like this, so she starts walking away.

Chris grabs her arm again.

_Dylan, stop! What are you doing?_

Dylan whirls around. _I'm ending it all. I'm done coming to school to be bullied by them because I didn't wear the right thing on the first day of high school. Chris, I'm tired of wearing a fake smile. And the best way to get rid of the fake smile is to get rid of me. I'm dying tonight Chris, and frankly, I want to. I don't want to live like this anymore._

Chris' grip tightens on her. _No, you won't. You are not going to kill yourself tonight because tonight, you and I are running away. You and I are taking my motorcycle and we're leaving. I'll take you wherever you want to go. I'll drive us to California, I'll drive us to the nearest airport and we can go to London. We'll go anywhere you want to go. I don't care if I have to take you to Australia to make you happy, or if I have to take you to Texas. But Dylan, I will take you anywhere and everywhere you want to go if it means you won't die tonight._

Dylan opens her mouth to decline his offer, but as she lets the words float into her mind, it seems more like a good idea. She can finally get away from the tormenting that comes with Westchester. She can finally live her life the way she wants to, and she can finally spend it with the one she loves.

_Wait, can we invite two people?_

Chris smiles. _Would it make you happy?_

_It would make me the happiest person in the world._

_Then of course we can. _Chris pulls her into a hug.

When the break apart, he says, _Now go get your two friends and we can go._

Dylan runs into BOCD for the last time. She grabs her two friends and pull them outside, her real smile on her face. She pulls them towards Chris.

_What are we doing? _the boy asks.

The girl clutches his hand. _I think I know what's about to happen._

Dylan turns to Chris. _Can we go to Florida?_

_**D+C**_

Dylan Marvil sits on the beach, Chris Plovert on her right, and Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher to her left.

Dylan is finally happy. She finally has her happy ending, with her true friends. She now wears her true smile everywhere she goes. She can eat in public and smile in public and she can show skin without getting judged. Dylan can finally be her true self.

Chris grabs her hand, and leans over to whisper in her ear.

_How does it feel to wear your true smile?_

_It's the best thing in the world. _is her reply.

_Dylan?_

She turns to him, and for the first time in the past year, she is fearful of what he is going to say. _Yeah?_

_I love you._

She smiles.

_I love you too._

_**D+C**_

Five years ago, one girl wore a true smile as she got ready for what should've been an amazing four year journey. By the end of the day, she's wearing a fake smile and her confidence is gone.

Four years ago, the girl thought that maybe she could have a chance at happiness when someone she would end up falling for came into her life. In the end, she has a broken heart, a false smile, and still no confidence.

Three years ago, the same girl thought that maybe everything would be okay when her old best friend came back into her life. Her false smile dissipated for maybe two days, but the same tormentors kept tormenting her. Still, she wore a fake smile, held a broken heart, and had no confidence.

Two years ago, her dream came true. She fled the torment and pain that comes with Westchester, and drove to the one place that made her happiest. She had her two loyal friends by her side, and her loving boyfriend with her. She was finally living her life the way she wanted to.

A year ago, she finally said _I love you _to her one love. She finally got to say _I love you _and he got to say it back. That was the year that her true smile became permanent, and the previous years became memories.

Now, the girl is happily walking the beaches of Florida with her true friends. The ones who stayed by her are with her, smiling and laughing. Now she is truly at home, truly happy, truly in love.

Dylan Marvil has all she ever wanted. Love, happiness, and freedom.

**fin.**

* * *

**an| **okay, so anything in italics is dialogue. I don't know if you all like it that way, but I prob won't write that way anymore.

anyways, did you all enjoy this? to be honest, I loveddd writing this. It liked writing Dylan's story line, and how she and Chris ended up together.

thank you all for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed it (:

review?

-peyton


End file.
